Always and Forever: Season 1
by The Emperors Primarch
Summary: One small change can alter the course of history. Esther's coffin is never opened, leaving the newly free'd Mikaelson Family awake. Finn, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah leave Niklaus behind in Mystic Falls, choosing to live the life he has denied them for a Millennia. Still, family is forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A few minor edits have been made on this chapter**

Author's Note: HELLO! And welcome to Always and Forever: Season One!

I am NiklausSonofMikael and I welcome you to the first installment of my fanfiction, Always and Forever. As you probably read above, this is only the first season of what I have planned to be a three to five season story, and I hope you'll all come with me for a ride! I will take this moment to promise you that I'll try my best to give you an enjoyable story, as well as trying my best to finish it (with how long I have planned it and how life always seems to be unpredictable, who knows?).

Now this story is the product of me rewatching The Vampire Diaries Season 3 episode "Bringing Out The Dead". At the end of the episode, Klaus was in a scene with all four of his other siblings and were planning on leaving Mystic Falls together; without poor Nik. This plan is stopped by Esther's return. After finishing the episode, I began to think: What would have happened if Esther wasn't brought back and Finn, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah left town together? That thought refused to leave me alone. It persisted day and night until finally I let it out, resulted in the finishes product of the first chapter you're about to read.

Now before we go on, I just inform you of a few things. I know sometimes I read a story and can get involved with it, only to come across something later that makes me quit the story. So I will post in the first chapter things this story and the rest of the season that will be a part of the story and you can decide if you wish to keep reading.

Bashing: I hate bashing a character. I really really do. I think it's childish and when I read a story that bashes a character (even one I hate) it turns it off for me. So if you don't like Hayley, Elena or anyone else, don't expect me to bash them. I will try to portray them as best I can even if I personally hate them.

Plot Holes: I'm talking of course when a character like Damon can someone over power Klaus and avoid getting killed. Klaus an Original Hybrid, would destroy Damon. The level in their strength is too great. Or Hayley, who being a pregnant werewolf was somehow able to overpower Mikael in Season 1. Or go toe to toe with Klaus or any Original. Plot holes like that will not be a part is this story.

Original Characters: Personally I don't much care for OC's. If I have no other choice, I will make an OC. However, if I end up having to, they will be minor characters only. I'd much rather use canon minor characters than OC's. TVD's and TO's verse is full of underused minor characters that can easily fill the spot of what OC's might have needed to fill. If I use any minor characters, I will tell you who they had at the end of each chapter and when they were used on the shows.

Character Death: Yes. The dreaded words. In my story, any character will be able to die and I cannot promise I will spare your favorite characters. However, at the moment the story starts, The Other Side still exists so who knows?

This will be the only authors note at the beginning of a chapter. From this point forward, all author's notes will be at the end of the chapter. As this is the first chapter I thought it would be appropriate to add it here.

Everything said, I appreciate any feedback that you fellow TVD's and TO's fans have to offer. Praise and or Constructive Criticism are welcome. Or anything else.

Now, without further ado, I present to you the first chapter of Always and Forever!

Disclaimer:

I, NiklausSonofMikael, do hereby swear that ownership of The Originals and all its related media are property of Julie Plec, the brilliant writers behind the scenes and the CW. Always and Forever is a non-profit fanfiction produced by a fan purely for the enjoyment of other fans and is not meant infringement on any rights of the owners. Please support the Official Release.

Chapter: I

"For what reason have you seen fit to abduct this young man?" Were the first words out of his mouth that morning.

 _Not even one day and already you're causing trouble_ Elijah thought, releasing a pent up breathe.

It felt like something out of his dreams if he was being honest with himself. How long had he dreamt of a moment like this? His siblings free and awake, allowed once more to roam the earth. Free to finally be a family again? Admittedly they were one short, but his siblings have refused to allow Niklaus to travel with them. A sentiment he was not completely against. Perhaps a few years being alone would teach him to not take his family for granted and he could be allowed to rejoin the fold when his siblings had deemed sufficient time had passed.

So finally awake, the four of had left Mystic Falls and a brother behind. He had arranged a limousine for them, only the best for his family. They had driven all night, finally ending up in Atlanta. It wasn't the grandest of cities but for now it would serve them.

It was Kol that had drawn blood first. Once the man had parked, his younger brother wasted no time in sinking his fangs into the driver's neck and draining him dry. It was regrettable. He had been good chauffeur. Someone Elijah had requested often. He'd also made arrangements legitimately as Elijah Lockwin, leaving him to clean up the mess or losing one of his alias'. Perhaps compulsion would have been better after all.

Finn, of course, had reacted unfavorably. He was the one who never embarrassed becoming a vampire. Rejecting their fate. He hated it and what it made them into. The disdain on his face as Kol ripped into the man was proof enough, even before he had spoken out against his younger brother.

Which of course spurred them into argument. Rebekah, mercifully, refrained their petty behavior. So, he had been left to get his brothers under control before they came to blows. Which he had managed to do, if only just so.

Having learned his lesson from the car, and from Rebekah's instance, Elijah compelled them a penthouse overlooking the Atlanta skyline, taking care to make sure nothing was connected to any of the identities he used.

Knowing his siblings would be hungry, even if Finn hated it, he compelled a few tourists for the purpose of satisfying his sibling's needs. Rebekah needed no persuading and Kol was happy enough for a second course. The problem lied with his elder brother Finn, who had predictably refused.

After some persuasion on Elijah's part (perhaps diplomacy was a better term) he had managed to convince his stubborn brother it was necessary. His argument was a simple one; not only did his brother need to feed or risk desiccation but Finn knew nothing of the world he was now in. He didn't know the language (having been speaking an old French dialect) or the culture or customs of the land he was in. Which might have presented a problem if it was anyone but them. However the Mikaelson's had long since learned a handy trick when it came to assimilating into a culture they were unfamiliar with.

It had been Elijah himself to first discover it. A few years after his siblings left the du Martell court, and taken refuge in the beautiful cities of Italy when he stumbled upon it. They had painstakingly learned French however the Italian language gave them only grief.

After his discovery of compulsion, Elijah and his siblings began experimenting on using their mind powers. Controlling others to do their bidding. Gradually they found they were able to do so much more than only control the minds of humans and lesser vampires. They found they were able to enter the mind of their prey. They could create and influence dreams. See memories. And more.

It had been when he was feeding on an Italian soldier. The man had been the unlucky one sent to apprehend the family after a particularly vicious killing spree, courtesy of Kol. At the same time he was entering the man's mind and trying to influence him, rewrite his memories without the use of just compulsion. That was when it happened. Why feeding and exploring his abilities Elijah had found he was able to view the man's memories. Or rather, as the soldier came closer to death his mind started to reply his life, from earliest memory to his current predicament. Elijah's own mind, touching the man's at the time, saw the memories as well and experienced them in his own form. He was able to live the man's life, from earliest memory to then. From that experience he instantly learned of the Italian culture as the soldier knew it, as well as the language and every aspect of the man's life.

From this, his siblings were instantly able to adapt to any culture and blend in, if at the cost of killing someone they suddenly knew everything about. Every emotion the victim felt or experienced was now a part of them and living the fear and hatred if death was… Unpleasant to say the least.

Finn had taken an elderly man and proceeded to perform the task, taking his memories and experiences. The first words he uttered in English was a curse, at Elijah and Kol, hardly surprising. After his rant, Finn claimed one of the open rooms and locked himself inside. Elijah made sure to focus on the room, any move that Finn made to leave would be heard by Elijah.

The rest of the night went by easily enough. Kol and Rebekah had their fill and disposal of the bodies.

It was later in the night when another problem, perhaps inevitably, made itself known. Finn, Kol and Rebekah had no daylight rings. Niklaus had always taken them when they were daggered, insurance if they were somehow freed. His siblings would be bound by the sun and forced to come to him or find a witch. Still, it was late into the early morning and Elijah wanted nothing more than to sleep. Rebekah had agreed with him and Finn, who had been holding himself in his room, voiced no argument. So he had proposed that they figure out a solution the next day.

Rebekah and Kol both agreed and that was that. He took his chance and found his own room, quickly falling into a shallow slumber.

Only to wake up the next morning to Finn and Rebekah's angry voices. Leaving his room, what he had found was his brother's defiance.

"I know you said tomorrow, Elijah. But I was bored. Honestly, I did us a favor, grabbing him. A lone witch sleeping out in the open? It was much too perfect not to." Kol defend, smirking smugly at the man tied to a chair. "Obviously homeless. A lone witch is easy to capture."

Elijah turned to the man. No… Young man. Just out of boyhood.

"What is your name?" Elijah asked.

"... Kaleb." The witch reluctantly replied, eyeing him.

"Well Kaleb, I'm sure you'll be happy help to us." Kol said staring evenly at the boy. "We have a problem and you're just the witch we need to fix it."

"What? I'm not your witch for hire!" The boy sneered out. The fear in his eyes was real enough even at his bravado. "I'm not helping vampires! You can shove it-"

Kol's arm snapped out, grabbing the young witch by the throat, silencing him. "Actually, darling, you might wish want to have a change of heart. If don't I guess I'll just have to persuade you."

"You disgust me." Finn spite glaring at Kol. "Must you always resort to violence? He is but a child."

"And you're always the dullard!" Kol snapped back, his hand tightening around the boy's neck. "Why don't you get off your high horse and come down here with the rest of use. I seem to recall you sinking your fangs into many young mortals during your free time. You didn't seem to have a problem with it then. What could have changed, laying in a box?"

Finn's hands tightened, his glare becoming dangerous. "Funny how you speak of ancient history, brother. As I recall-"

"Enough." Elijah called to them, glaring at his brothers. "Kol release him."

Kol having refocused his attention on Elijah, let go of the boy's throat. Kaleb pulled back, taking a deep breath of air, before launching into a coughing fit.

"Must you two be at each other's throats constantly? Can we not have some semblance of peace?" Elijah demanded his eyes flashing between the two.

"I wouldn't waste your breath Elijah." Rebekah it seemed, had finally chosen to chime in. "It's the nature of cats and dogs to fight. Telling them to stop isn't enough. You must take a firm hand with them from the start."

"You'd know all about a firm hand wouldn't you, Beka?" Kol smiled suggestively. "How many paramours have you given your firm hand too?"

"Ah Kol. If you wanted to know how to please a women, all you had to do was ask."

Elijah opened his mouth, ready to once more intervene, when a new voice cut through the air. "Get a room."

He had to hand it to the boy. Kaleb was a brave one it seemed. As well as foolish.

"Are you jealous, darling?" Rebekah turned to him. A sweet smile was pinned on her face. In a flash, she stood in front of the boy, running her hand gently down the side of his face. Kol seemed to have been forgotten. "If you're feeling left out, don't be. We'll get to you soon enough."

"You really are a shameless strumpet." Kol sneered, only to have Rebekah's face snap backwards at him.

"Let us return to the matter at hand." Elijah interrupted quickly. If Rebekah entered the fray even he didn't know if he could stop them from tearing at each other.

His siblings gazed focused back towards him and he meant their gaze with his own. "Release him Kol."

"Are you serious?" Predictably Kol fought back. "He seems to be lacking a coven. A lone witch is much easier to subdue than one with others at his side. I don't fancy being trapped inside for the remainder of the day Elijah."

Before he could speak, Rebekah it seemed wished to add her two cents."Kol's right Elijah. We need him."

"Did it not occur to any of you about asking for his help, instead of abducting him?" Surprisingly it was Finn who was the voice of reason. "Just look at his appearance. Surely the promise of fresh clothes and a good meal would have been enough?"

For the first time, Elijah took a look at the boy. Really looking at him. His clothes were dirty. Ripped in some places. It looked as if they haven't been washed in months. His skin was covered in dirt as well. His hair was greasy and untamed, as if it hadn't been washed or brushed in a long time. He was on the skinny side. As if the boy hadn't had too much to eat…

"Just because I'm homeless doesn't mean I don't have my pride." Even as the boy said it, he seemed to have lost his conviction. His sister also seemed to come to the same conclusion and offered him with a radiant smile.

"Oh really darling? Why don't we get you some new cloths and something hot to eat? A shower would do you a world of good as well."

"And… What is it that… That you want me to do?" Kaleb swallowed, glancing at his sister.

Rebekah's smile widened and she lifted her hand, drawing attention to her ring finger. "Our evil brother seems to have misplaced our daylight rings. I don't need to tell you what happens to a vampire in the sun without one."

Of course the Mikaelson's wouldn't die like lessor vampires but the witch didn't need to know that.

"I can see where that might be problematic but I don't think I'm the right witch for the job. I don't know the right spell to make a daylight ring."

"That is where our psychotic brother Kol comes in."

Said brother gave him a wicked smirk. "Don't mind her. I'm not that bad. Now, why don't we begin?"

 **Author's Note 2: The trick I mentioned early in the chapter, about instantly learning of a culture and language was never stated in canon. However, I created it to explain how Finn was speaking modern English in TVD's season 3 when he had been daggered for nine hundred years. In the show it's more of a convenience for the audience, just like the flashbacks being spoken in English. I needed a way for Finn to learn English quickly and with the minor mental abilities vampires possess, I think my explanation isn't too out there**

 **Kaleb Westphall was the witch Kol inhabited in The Originals Season 2, played by the talented Daniel Sherman. Finn's vessel Vincent, Rebekah's vessel Eva and both Esther's vessels Lenore and Cassie we got to see. Even if we only got them in one episode, we were able to see the people they possessed. Kaleb, we never got to see, before he died. So to make up for that, I'm giving him a slot in the story.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It was more of setting the plot up than actual progression. Next chapter, we find out why Kaleb is so far from New Orleans.**

 **This is Nik, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I, NiklausSonofMikael, do hereby swear that ownership of The Originals and all its related Media are property of Julie Plec, the brilliant writers behind the scenes and the CW. Always and Forever is a non-profit fanfiction produced by a fan purely for the enjoyment of other fans and is not meant infringement on any rights of the owners. Please support the Official Release.

Chapter II

The music was roaring loud and all around her people were swaying to the beat. Food and drinks had been laid out for the guests, a strange combination of smells that she didn't recognize.

In a strange way the scene made her feel at home. The roaring twenties was an era unlike no other and the party life had been something Rebekah keenly felt the loss of. When she had been put to sleep, the party's raged from dawn to the next dawn. Sometimes longer. She had awaken ninety years later to find that the world she had come to love was gone. Another thing Nik had stolen from her.

Just like Stefan…

She shook her head, banishing the thoughts. It hurt too much. Seeing him look at her like she was a piece of trash, why staring adoringly at that bitch wearing Katherine's face! It wasn't fair.

He'd been compelled to forget you. It's not his fault.

That thought kept persisting and refused to leave her. Maybe she clung to it. Hoped dearly that was the reason. Once he remembered her and how much she meant to him, he'd leave the doppelganger bitch and they could pick up from where they left off.

"Rebekah! Come and join the festivities sister!"

Kol's voice broke through her thoughts and her eyes moved to focus on him. He wasn't exaggerating either. The party he threw was bustling around her, the night alive with energy. Kol had taken it upon himself to throw a celebration for their return to the sunlit world. Sometimes she forgot how useful compulsion truly was. That morning they were finally able to leave their penthouse prison, thanks in full to the daylight rings Kaleb provided for them. In that time, Kol had managed to compel a… What was the term? DJ, if she remembered correctly. Not only the musician, but a horde of sheep to attend his festivities.

Which under better circumstances she would have gladly done. However her dress, or the lack of therefore, prevented her from wanting to show herself in public. When she first caught word of Kol's plan earlier that day, she compelled one of the hotel staff to pick her out a dress and gave the girl one of Elijah's credit cards to make the purchase.

Only the best for Rebekah Mikaelson. She snorted. What the daft girl had brought back hardly deserved to be called a dress. A black one piece, that seemed designed to show her skin. Her legs, hips, stomach… Chest. All on display for the world to see.

If she had worn this in the twenties… Well, she'd have gotten a lot more than dirty looks.

When she confronted her compelled minion she demanded to know what this time was. The girl seemed confused and told her it was a dress. She hadn't believed it at first, resisted the idea, but one talk with Elijah had been enlightening. Apparently all women today could wear nothing and no one batted an eye.

So reluctantly, Rebekah made the short trek to her brother, who was consequently eyeing a young blond wearing (if possible) less than she was.

"Are you going to give our morsel the time of day?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes the sigh escaping her lips a reflex at this point.

"You'll forgive me sister. With that trashy lingerie I would assume you've found a paramour to suit your tastes?"

She could feel the anger raise, the all too familiar feelings of rage and annoyance surge through her. Nik and Kol were always the ones to bring out her savage side.

"So you know, darling brother, this is the finest dress I could procure." Or so she had been told. Made by some fashion icon in Europe her compelled little minion spent a fortune on it. It wasn't worth it, not in the slightest, but she'd never let Kol know that.

"Of course. How could I not have known? Dear Amy spent quite the lovely time introducing me to how women dress today."

"Amy?" She questioned raising an eyebrow at her devilish brother. She didn't have to ask what he meant but what girl would give herself to him within a day of meeting him? Unless he compelled her…

In response Kol grinned. "Amy darling. Would you come here for a moment? I want to introduce you to my dearest sister."

Her eyes flashed over and she was suddenly looking at a young women disengaging from a group of people, making her way over to them. She was a small little thing. Despite that, she was beautiful. Her hair a golden mane of long flowing locks, eyes as green as the sea on a crystal clear day. Her body was slim but curvy. The girls dress extenuating her in all the right places.

When she got to the pair, Kol reached out and wrapped his arm around her, making sure to pull her close. The girl giggled.

"Rebekah this is Amy Callaghan. A bright young student studying at university. What is it again you're pursuing?"

The girl, Amy, gave him a small grin. "Law. I'm aiming to take the bar exam next week. Once I pass, I'll be legally-"

"You see sister, such a bright girl. Amy, my family's under the impression that the only girls that seem to have any interest in me are the daft brainless one's."

Rebekah couldn't deny that. It seemed only the stupid ones let Kol in. That's not to say he hasn't seduced his way into the hearts of many brilliant women but it was a rare thing. Normally he'd go for the easy prey. Still, it was nice to see him engaging in something other than lust, blood or his pursuit of magic.

Kol gave Rebekah a wicked smile. "She has a good life ahead of her, isn't that right Amy?"

It's the glint in Kol's eyes that tip her off. That deranged look she saw in all of her brothers eyes for the last thousand years. The look she knew too well. Rebekah had it as well.

Amy nodded and smiled back at him. In the blink of an eye, Kol's hand wrapped around her head and he snapped her neck, letting Amy's warm body fall to the floor.

"Well, that was that."

"Kol!" She hissed. Rebekah couldn't say she liked the girl but what her brother did was uncalled for.

"Oh relax. I've compelled everyone to overlook any… Incidents."

He knew that she didn't care what they saw. He cut her down right in front of her. Stole her life…

And he was her brother. "I need a drink."

Rebekah didn't wait, gliding elegantly away from her brother before she lost her temper.

Finn must be around somewhere. She thought impatiently, taking her mind of Kol. As well as keep Stefan from her thoughts. Finn might prove to be an able distraction. She hadn't seen him in nine hundred years.

When she caught sight of Kaleb, Rebekah nearly did a double take. He was huddled in the back of the room and eating a plate of food. Gone was the street rat that Kol had taken home and in its place a handsome young man. He looked good in new clothes.

She licked her lips and allowed Finn to slip her mind. She put on her perfect smile, the next moment she was standing beside him, having moved in a flash of motion.

"Hello."

Kaleb flinched, which triggered a violent coughing fit.

Maybe not the best idea Rebekah allowed, as the witch got a hold of himself.

"Are you trying to kill me? Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Rebekah held up her hands. "If it's any consolation, I do apologize."

Judging from his continued glared, Rebekah hazard a guess he wasn't endeared by her. A change in subject was in order.

"I have you to thank for my new daylight ring, don't I?" Bringing up her right hand, the new ring fit snuggly on her pointer finger. "It's very lovely."

"You shouldn't thank me. It was Elijah who picked them out." She wasn't ever under in other impression. So much for giving him a compliment.

"Still, it was very kind of you."

He snorted. "Kind. Right. If I didn't help, I'm sure your brother wouldn't have hesitated killing me."

She couldn't argue.

"Any chance you're going to let me go? I made you daylight rings. Isn't that enough?"

"Sorry darling. I've spoken to Elijah and for the time being, having a witch on hand is something that we need." If Nik came rampaging and trying to dagger then all, he'd be invaluable helping them escape. As well as all the other benefits of magic. Having him around was too good a chance to pass up.

Kaleb sighed, setting down his plate on the nearest surface. "Right." He stood up then and rudely turned away from her, walking off.

Getting an annoyed look, Rebekah followed behind him. They were moving around the crowd of people and going towards the room he had been given.

She kept quiet for the time, watching him as he walked. He must have a family somewhere. Are they worried about him? He was homeless. Did he leave them? Or are they dead?

They stopped in front of his door and he made his way inside without further comment. He left the door open, and taking that as a sign he didn't mind her, she came in closing the door behind him.

Kaleb flopped down on his bed.

"I'm sorry. If we're keeping you away from your family."

"My family? They can rot in hell." Kaleb hissed and Rebekah blanched at the surprising amount of venom behind those words.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"Harsh? Aren't you all on the run from your scary brother?"

Rebekah's eyes narrowed. "Who told you that?"

"Your brother. The quiet one."

… "Finn?" She asked carefully. She wanted to disregard it. That couldn't be. Finn hadn't said anything to them since he had cursed them.

"Yeah. Him. Told me what was up when he warned me to get away. People tend not to live long when they are near your family."

Another point she couldn't argue. Still, it was more than a bit annoying Finn would rather speak to this boy than his own family. It wasn't like they were the ones who left him in a box for nine centuries.

"Well, my family aside, you seem to have quite the grudge with yours."

"You want to hear about my family hun? What your own dysfunction family not enough for you?"

"I wouldn't say that. We're quite a handful. I'm curious though. What would prompt a witch to leave his family?"

Kaleb looked away, staring out the window on the far side of the room. Overhead, he had an incredible view of the Atlanta skyline.

"Hates a strong word. And you wouldn't understand."

"Try me." She challenged.

Kaleb eyed her. "I don't know if you've ever been to New Orleans?"

Rebekah eyes perked up at the name. "I haven't been there for a long time." She admitted. She could recall the night she brought her father to New Orleans. How he ravished the city, set it ablaze. The night at the opera house. Marcel on stage. They fled Mikael's wrath and in doing so left someone they loved left to die.

"It's changed a lot. Vampires control the city now. Or at least the French Quarter."

"Vampires?" Rebekah questioned. "The witch's of the French Quarter are a fierce lot."

"I'm a French Quarter witch. Through and through."

"Unless things have changed drastically, don't you need to be connected to your ancestors for magic?"

"Well. Yeah. But we're still witch's. I just taught myself another way."

Another way? She was curious but before she got the chance to ask, Kaleb continued.

"We're finished either way."

"Why?"

Kaleb chuckled turning to look at her. "The vampires have a secret weapon. Under Marcel's leadership, they've got the Quater in a strangle hold."

Rebekah's face went pale. Kaleb blinked, staring at the now frozen vampire.

"Are you alright?"

Rebekah didn't hear. Only one thing caught her attention.

Marcel.

Author's note:

Hello. Nik here. I hope you have enjoyed the second installment of Always and Forever. It's been a pleasure writing it and I hope you have enjoyed reading it.

First things first, about Rebekah and Stefan. Yes they were in a relationship in the 20's. Why Stefan had been compelled to forget her, went off his ripper binge, lived nearly a hundred years after her and fell in love again, for Rebekah she's only been out of her coffin for a few weeks. Their relationship is still fresh for her. She still has those lingering feelings.

Next thing is I write from the point of view of the characters. Any view of a particular person or thing is the subjective view of that character and not necessarily my own. I prefer to slip into the character (as well as I can anyway) and write the story from their POV.

Naturally I plan to mostly write from the POV of the Mikaelson's, as this is their story. Though every now and then a chapter or two will be from the perspective of someone outside the Mikaelson family.

Also! I must apologize for the insanely long wait. The next chapter will be out much quicker!

Lastly a big thanks to my beta reader Polkadottedgiraffe11 for all the help!

This is Nik, signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_

 _I, NiklausSonofMikael, do hereby swear that ownership of The Originals and all its related media are property of Julie Plec, the brilliant writers behind the scenes and the CW. Always and Forever is a non-profit fanfiction produced by a fan purely for the enjoyment of other fans and is not meant infringement on any rights of the owners. Please support the Official Release._

* * *

 **Finn**

The internet was truly a marvelous thing when one really thought about it. Near instantaneous communication across the planet in seconds. Library's worth of information at ones fingertips with the press of a button. The human race was no longer bound by distance and time.

Finn could hardly believe something like the internet existed. When he was put to sleep by that cursed hunter, the world was so… Large. But it seemed that this internet (and other lines of communication) had served to make it smaller than ever before. Growing up in the native village and after that living in the old world, Finn would have never, in his wildest dreams, imagined the world the modern age had created.

Travel as well had minimized the world. An airplane could cross distances in hours what would have taken a ship months or years to accomplish. The world was larger than he could have ever imagined.

Being a vampire was a curse. Doomed to live an eternity in shame, always haunted by what he was. Still even immorality had its silver lining: Finn Mikaelson got to see this wondrous new age for himself. He'd even get to see more of it. Space travel wasn't ruled out by the human's and give them a few more centuries? Who knows? Maybe one day he'd see the stars.

 _Is it really worth it? Seeing wonders without someone to share them with?_ He didn't know. He'd still have his family. They couldn't die. The only thing that could kill them having been destroyed long ago. Finn didn't want them though. He wanted nothing to do with his blood thirsty family. Everywhere they went people died.

"All of them, himself included, could blame what mother had turned them into but that was only a lie. What they did after they turned, what they had become… They did that to themselves. He'd rather spend forever alone, than be stuck with them.

"Hey handsome." A voice said to his right. Abandoning his musing, Finn looked up from the phone held in his right hand (currently browsing the web) and started at the girl who spoke to him. A young looking women. Dark hair and eyes. Oriental completion. A descendant of the people he had meant in the Far East so long along. The girl took a seat at the bar, right next to him.

She was also a vampire. It was easy to tell. The way she moved, with that small inhuman grace so typical of younger vampires before they learned to hide it. The scent of blood coupled with the wild look of a hunter in his eyes shower him all he needed to know. Under the smell of blood, the unmistakable scent of decay and life that belonged only to vampires was present.

It wasn't a strange sight. The city of New Orleans was crawling with vampires. He noticed it the moment he arrived, staring at the streets in the darkened car. It wasn't surprising when it was his family who built this city. A month in the city, hidden as they were, only proved how infested it really was.

"How about you and me get out of here? I know an awesome place to party. Or if you'd rather, my friend and I know all the places you can go and get your kicks." She sounded drunk and given that they were in a bar, it was a very real possibility. Or it was a cover for hunting.

Behind her, a dark skinned man raised his glass, having heard her. Another vampire he would bet.

"No thank you." Finn declined politely. She wasn't one to give up so easily it would seem.

"That's no fun. Come on. Let's go and get fucked up together." She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. It wouldn't work.

"I believe I have declined your offer politely. Please leave."

The vampire jerked back, stating at him as if he'd grown a second head. Then she sneered.

"Been a while since I've been rejected. But no use. No one around to see if I do this." Below her eyes, black veins pushed up against her skin. The white of her eyes became a dark red and fangs emerged.

Lunging forward she attempted to overpower him. Did she think he was a human? If so, she was on the younger side.

Either way she was a monster and attacking him was the last thing she'd ever do. His left arm shot forward grabbing her neck, stopping her movement. His right arm sank into her chest and in the next moment, he pulled out her still beating heart./p

The shock was clear on her face, frozen in pain. Then her skin began to dry and he released her. She fell to the floor, dead.

Her companion, the dark skinned man, stood up. He glared. "That was the wrong thing to do. We got rules here and killing a vampire breaks them. You-"

In the next moment, Finn was in front of him, pinning him to the wall. He could fell the vampire struggling but it was in vain. He wasn't strong enough to move Finn.

Meeting the vampire's eyes, Finn activated his compulsion. "Until I say otherwise, you are going to do exactly what I say. Do you understand?"

He watched as the younger vampire go slack against the wall and nod.

"I'm going to release you. You are not going to run or yell." The order given, Finn put the vampire down and watched as he stood silently.

"Who are you?"

"Diego."

Finn nodded. "What were the two of you doing here tonight Diego?"

"We were blowing off some steam. I took a group of nightwalkers out-"

"Nightwalkers?" He interrupted.

"Vampires in our community that haven't been invited to the inner circle. No daylight rings." To prove his point, Diego lifted up his right hand and on his finger, set an ordinary looking ring.

"A community? You have a… Vampire community here?"

"Yes. Under Marcel's leadership we've been able to…"

His words were drowned out, Finn's mind racing. Marcel. That name again. The reason his family had dropped everything and rushed to this city. They said Marcel was family. If that was true, then let them have him and maybe he could finally be free of them.

"Stop. Marcel. What will happen now? Since she's dead?"

"We'll get the witch's to find you and Marcel will get a group together. Killing vampires are against the rules in the Quarter. Most likely we'll put you in the garden."

Finn had no idea what the garden was and honestly he didn't care to find out.

"I did not kill her. Forget this happened. A human came to town. A hunter. She tried to feed on him and he staked her then burned her body. You attacked and killed him. His body fell into the river. Do you understand?"

Diego nodded.

"Go. Report back." Finn ordered and Diego was gone. Turning back to the girl's body, Finn walked over and picked up her heart, throwing it on her body. Going around the counter next, he grabbed a bottle of liquor off the shelf and made his way over to the body, pouring its contents on her. Dropping the bottle next to her, he pulled out the lighter he always carried and let it fall, setting the body ablaze. Destroying the evidence.

Outside Finn began walking away, as the building started to ignite, when he felt his phone buzz. Taking it out of his pocket he saw Elijah's name and face appear and signed in annoyance. Bringing the phone up to his ear, he answered: "Yes?"

"Where are you?" Right to business then.

"Out on the town. It's a beautiful night."

"First Kol, now you. I thought we agree'd to keep our presence in the city to a minimal until we knew more? If someone notices us-"

"Ah brother, how quickly you forget. This Marcel, as you said, knows all of your faces. Yours, Kol's, Rebekah's and Niklaus'. As I was rotting in a box at the time, I'm sure my identity is safe. Unless you took Marcel to visit me?"

There was pause. "... No." Elijah admitted and Finn could picture his brother pitching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Then I should be safe."

"Do you know where Kol is?" Elijah asked changing subjects.

"No. I haven't seen him since we got here. I was under the assumption he was still with you."

"No. He left. How long ago I cannot say. If you see him tell him to return home at once."

"I'll be sure to pass along the message." Before Elijah could say anything else, Finn clicked end and sighed. It didn't surprise him Kol went MIA. Elijah should have known better to try and cage Kol. Kol never had any self-control, instead always giving in the monster inside.

Putting his phone on silent he slipped it back into his pocket.

"Hello stranger." Before he could move, a new voice interrupted him. Unlike that last one whoever, this voice was familiar. So familiar he jerked his head around to look at the source.

His breath caught as he looked at the speaker. Red hair flashed before him, the most beautiful color in the world.

"... Sage."

* * *

 **Kol**

"Ah. Come on darling. You can do better than that." Kol smirked at the younger vampire his amusement growing by the second. He had been gone too long. Not remembered the name Mikaelson and this instance it proved to be the more amusing option.

Breathing heavily on the ground before him an old vampire glared. Well… Relatively speaking that is. He had overheard the man bragging about reaching the age of one hundred and that wasn't really old. A baby vampire barely out of its infancy.

"Picking on younger vampires, why amusing sometimes, wasn't much high on his list. If he hadn't been provoked, Kol wouldn't have bothered with him I'm the first place./p

"Fuck you!" The vampire cursed, launching himself once more in a desperate attempt to save himself. It was in vain. Kol brought his hand up, back handing him as he drew to close. The vampire crashed on the floor and Kol heard the crunch of bone.

"W-who… Who are you?" The vampire asked, turning to face him.

They were in the middle of a dark street. Cars sat quietly on the roar, houses around them dark and only the slow steady breathing of the blocks occupants proved any life was there at all.

A fitting place to carry out a beating.

"Me? I'm nobody darling. Just your friendly tourist."

"T-then why-"

"I quite adore witches. When I saw you, I couldn't stop myself. She's also very pretty." He turned around to give the young women a smile and caused her to blush. He still got it.

Turning back to face the pest, Kol began walking towards him.

"W-wait! Ple-" was all he managed to say before Kol stood over him and lifted him up by his shirt.

"Shut up!" Kol demanded harshly, which caused the vampire to (wisely) close his trap. "Now. What were you going to do with her?"

"She broke the rules. She used magic. Marcel told us to grab her and bring her to him."

"Marcel?" Kol asked. He could only picture the runt, as a child. "So he really is still kicking. We used to have so much fun, Marcel and me."

"Please. I don't want to die."

That was the wrong thing to say. Grinning, Kol leveled a look at him. "You've already died once. A second time should be easy."

Drawing up his left hand Kol brought it with enough force to rip it from his neck, sending it flying down the abandoned street.

Dropping the body as it began to desecrate he turned back to the girl. She seemed rotted in place and Kol had to give her props for not running.

"What's your name?"

"J-jane-Anne."

"Well Jane-Anne, I'm Kol Mikaelson. We have a lot to talk about you and I." Her eyes widened.

* * *

 **Marcel**

 _Two of my guys_ Marcel thought, staring at the headless remains of David.

It wasn't a good night for them it seemed. First it had been Diego barging in one in during his performance. He had just gotten into the song and was right at the chorus. The energy was pumping. The crowd was cheering. It was shaping up to be a fine New Orleans night.

Then Diego arrives and suddenly he has a hunter in the city. Diego disposed of him quickly and his body was most likely rotating at the bottom of the river. They had lost a night walker unfortunately.

So at the next meeting, he'd find out if there were any humans willing to become a night walker.

It was only for worse from there. Davina called about magic being used in the Quarter. So Marcel asked David (one of his most trusted inner circle members) to go and grab her. He even gathered a crowd of witches and night walkers to watch the show...

Only David never came back. They had waited for forty minutes before Marcel called it. He dispensed his night walkers and ordered the crowd to go home.

Then him, T and Diego, with a few night walkers hoping to earn points, went to find out what was taking him so long. Only to find David's headless corpse.

"Gather up some night walkers." He ordered, turning to look at Diego. "Go rouse the witches. I want you to find who did this! And bring them to me."

Diego nodded and gesturing for the few they brought with him to follow, soon they were gone.

"It looks like you're having a troubling night."

Marcel turned to face the speaker and hardly believed his eyes. "Klaus Mikaelson!"

Jumping up, Marcel felt a grin spread across his face. Despite being left for dead, just the sight of his sire and old friend was able to bring a smile to his face.

Marcel's feet carried him forward until he stood face to face with Klaus. A second latter he embraced him before soon pulling away.

"You've been well Marcel." Klaus lead off, his eyes scanning over his form." I thought you were dead."

"Your daddy's going to have to work a lot harder than that to kill me." He moved to his side, throwing his arm around Klaus. "It was a close call though. I ain't going to lie. I made it through though."

Klaus snorted. "Clear. And no worse for wear, I see. Or am I wrong?"

He looked over at David's ahead across the street and Marcel winced. "A friend?" Klaus asked raising an eyebrow.

"A very good friend." Marcel chest tightened. He'd never be able to talk or laugh or cry with David again. "I'll have someone come by and take care of the body before anyone finds it."

Turning away, Marcel pushed all the feelings down. Now wasn't the time to grieve.

"So what brings you to my humble city?" Marcel asked, pulling Klaus along with him forward. Luckily his sire didn't resist and came along with him.

"Your city?" Klaus asked and eyebrow raised plan to see.

"Well I did rebuild it after your dad destroyed it." The meaning behind his words was clear. This was Marcel's city now. Not Klaus' or anyone else's.

"So what brings you to New Orleans? Anything I can help you with?"

Klaus looked at it then, eyes sharp. Marcel's words weren't lost on him. "Maybe you can. I heard some witch was here conspiring against me."

"Oh? And who might that be?"

"A witch named Jane-Anne Devereaux."

Marcel's eyes widened and in the back of his mind, he had bad feeling about this. But he put on a smile and grinned at him.

"Well you're in luck then."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because Jane-Anne is just the witch I am looking for."

Klaus' eyebrows shoot up for a second, a look of confuse written on his face. Gone in a flash replaced with a grin.

"Well then, old friend. You know what they say. Two heads are better than one."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **I think I was a little quicker to update this time… Not by much, but progress right? What can I say? PokemonGO has taken over my life. And is bleeding my wallet dry.**

 **Buuuut enough about me! On with the story.**

 **So the Originals have been in New Orleans for a month now. Keep in everything on the down low. Thoughts anyone?**

 **Yes. I know the White Oak still exists. But at this time Finn (and most of the other Originals) believe all to be destroyed. They thought all of it was destroyed 1000 years ago. After finding out about the bridge, on the way out of Mystic Falls, Rebekah burned the bridge to ash. They don't know about the bridge sign that was White Oak (that is now in the Salvatore brother's possession) or about the horse Klaus carved out of White Oak. Much less the prison world's where all of White Oak mentioned above still exists.**

 **At this point in time, they also don't know that enough magic could kill even an Original vampire. So they all believe they're safe.**

 **As some of you may know, Diego is not an OC. He was one of Marcel's daywalkers and inner circle members before his death. A sad waste of a character if I do say so myself. Him and the others.**

 **And we get some Kol action. In Canon Jane-Anne was killed by Marcel. In our little story, Kol's quick intervention saved her before a vampire could grab her and bring her to Marcel. The first change of what will be many.**

 **And Klaus finally makes his appearance. Troubling times ahead for the other Mikaelson and New Orleans? Stay tuned to find out.**

 **Well that's it for this update. If any of you could leave a review it would be much appreciated.**

 **Nik, signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Repost Notice:** **Sorry viewers. This is an office repost. I had received a few Pm's and a review informing me I screwed up. That is to say, if you read the originally posted chapter, I'm sorry. I sent my new chapter through something I should not have and you probably saw the result. I take full responsibility and will do my best future to make sure this doesn't happen again.**

Before we get started I would like to give a special thanks to:  
 **God1801**  
 **Silver-Infinite**  
 **And Guest**  
My reviewers for last chapter. Thank you for taking the time to leave a comment on my story. It really made my day :3

 _Disclaimer:_

 _I, NiklausSonofMikael, do hereby swear that ownership of The Originals and all its related media are property of Julie Plec, the brilliant writers behind the scenes and the CW. Always and Forever is a non-profit fanfiction produced by a fan purely for the enjoyment of other fans and is not meant infringement on any rights of the owners. Please support the Official Release._

* * *

 **Elijah**

"So not only is our self-loathing brother missing but we've also lost our psychotic one as well." Rebekah summed.

As much as Elijah was loathed to admit it, she was right. Kol and Finn were gone and neither one seemed keen on answering the phone he had given them. Finn had picked up at first but a few hours later when they tried to get a hold of him again…

"What are we to do? Perhaps we should go and see if he can drag our dear brothers back?" Rebekah asked turning to face him.

"We don't know where they are." Elijah felt compelled to point out. Without that crucial bit of information it seemed they wouldn't be able to drag anyone back.

"True." Rebekah said easily.

 _This is bad. If Marcel finds us it would only be a matter of time before Niklaus comes looking. As much as I want us all to reunite, the others would leave before they give him a chance…_

Once more Elijah couldn't find it in himself to disagree with his siblings in that regard.  
 _If that happened I'll lose my family again._

 _No._ Elijah wouldn't let that happen. He'd been waiting nine-hundred years, since Finn was first daggered, to get his family back. He refused to lose them again.

The sound of the door opening drew Elijah's attention and he turned to face it, catching sight of Kaleb.

"I could help?" It was surprising that the young witch offered himself. Normally he'd keep to himself and only helped when approached. "If you have something that belongs to them, I could use a locator spell?"

"Might as well Elijah. If Kol and Finn don't want to come home, we'll have to go and find them. One spell would be easier than searching the city."

 _Now Rebekah seconds him?_ He had seen Rebekah speaking to him more often and getting closer. Could this be her influence?

"It appears that we may have to do so." As much as Elijah loathed the idea of having to go find his brothers like they were misbehaving children it seemed they left him with no choice. He refused to lose his family again.

The sound a second door opening caught his attention. He focused his hear and from three story's up, Elijah could hear the sound of the front door opening. Glancing at Rebekah, he saw she heard it too, which is more than could be said for Kaleb.

Soon he was running, his body turned in to a blur as he moved. In less than a second Elijah stood standing in the parlor. The room was elegant. The chandelier was illuminating the room in a soft glow. The furniture was brought to this house in the late eighteen hundreds when he first started bribing the mayor with gold so long ago.

The architecture was a classic design, fitting of the old south. Even the carpet he was standing on was lush and soft. Expensive import from Europe if he recalled correctly.  
In that room Kol entered. He didn't seem to be worse for wear. His clothes were avoid of blood clean and spotless as when he no doubt left.

The cheeky grin lite up his face and Elijah narrowed his eyes in response.

He was just about to start lecturing Kol about the importance of not acting alone when someone else entered behind him, causing all words to die in his throat.

The young women was trailing behind Kol, her eyes downcast as to avoid looking at him no doubt.  
Elijah felt his eyebrow rise and he shoot Kol a look. His brother's grin only widened.

"Kol you shouldn't bring your women of the night hear. What will your family think?" It was Rebekah. Of course it was Rebekah. Why she couldn't avoid keeping her mouth closed and not trying to antagonize Kol was beyond him.

Kol wasn't innocent in the affair either. His head snapped up to stare at Rebekah standing at the top of the staircase. "You shouldn't cast stones dear sister. Your glass house might break. How many of your strumpets have you brought back?"

"Kol! Rebekah! Enough!" Elijah ordered. If they got into it now he was afraid they'd never quit.  
Rebekah sneered at the girl but otherwise let it go. Kol turned back to him, offering Elijah his grin.

"Of course. Forgive me brother." With little choice else, Elijah sighed.

"Why don't you introduce us brother? Who is this young women?"

"Ah. That is a bit of a story Elijah. It seems dear Marcel had been up to a lot since we've last seen him."

If Elijah wasn't a vampire he would have missed it. The gentle sound of moving air going much too fast to be anything natural. His eyes turned finding Rebekah standing right next to them her eyes on Kol. "Marcel? What do you know?"

Kol snorted at his sister and opened his mouth to no doubt insult Rebekah. "Kol." Elijah warned, glare at him.

Now it was Kol's turn to sigh. "All right. Keep the peace. Fine. This here is Jane-Ann. She's a French Quarter witch. And she has quite the story to tell us."  
Kol looked to the girl causing her to look up. She gulped and stared first at Kol before her glance changed to Rebekah and then Elijah. Her face was white the color seemingly having drain out of her face.

"I… Um... You're Elijah Mikaelson right?" She finally asked him, staring at the vampire. He nodded.  
"Is Klaus Mikaelson here with you as well?"

* * *

 **Hayley**  
As if getting kidnapped by fanatic witch's wasn't enough. Oh no. That'd be too easy. Now it had to be vampires.

After her little run in with the wicked witches she had barely managed to escape. It looked like they had been expecting something. Or someone. When it failed to do whatever it was, they had been confused… And let down their guard.

Which had given her the opportunity to run. Run she did. Hayley got the hell out of there and ran like her life depended on it.

Of course, that lead to her being hopelessly lost. She was in a forest. If she'd been alone, who knows how long she would have been wondering around aimlessly? She hadn't been alone. A wolf had found her and guided her back to civilization. If it was a full moon, she'd have sworn it was a werewolf. It being the middle of the New Moon though… That wasn't possible.

Even with the help, and the nagging feeling of meeting another one of her kind but knowing better, the night hadn't been a good one. Hayley failed. The only clue she got that might have given her a lead on her family got her abducted by crazy witches. So what was a girl who'd been let down to do?

Get drunk.

Hayley found the nearest bar and luckily it was a drive bar. Someplace with bad company and cheap buzz. She had just taken a seat at the bar and border a drink when someone sat down beside her.

A red haired women stared at her holding a shot glass in her hand. "Drink with me wolf girl?"  
Hayley narrowed her eyes, feeling a sense of dread overcome her. This women had identified what she really was.

Taking a breath, Hayley breathed in the women's scent. The unmistakable scent of death that you only got from corpses. Or vampires.  
Seeing that, the red haired women grinned more. "Come on wolf girl. Why don't you let loose with us?"

 _Us?_ Hayley looked back, scanning the nearly empty bar, until finding the only other person in the bar besides, her, the vampire and the bartender. He looked like an older man. Late twenties or earlier thirties.

When he saw her looking at him, he nodded and looked over at the red head.  
"Ever partied with a vampire before." The red heads declaration drew Hayley's attention back to her.

"Once or twice." Tyler was a hybrid so he technically counted. "Wasn't much fun"

 _Klaus is an ass._

"Then you just haven't partied with the right kind of vampire. Come on. We're celebrating our reunion." The red head gestured to herself and the man sitting across the room. "It's been centuries since we last saw each other. We're really going to let loose."

"Okay… I don't see how this has anything to do with me." Vampires weren't really high up on her preference list of things she willingly associated with.

"Werewolves are the kind of people I like. The wild types. I promise we'll have the time of your life."  
Hayley stared down at her hands. She wanted to find her family. Or find any trace of them she could. Tagging around with a vampire and… Well she assumed he was also a vampire but she didn't care enough to catch his scent. Tagging around with a pair of vampires really didn't seem like it'd be helpful in finding what she was looking for.

It's not like I'm making any progress on my own anyway. Hayley thought. Since she had come to New Orleans she hadn't found anything and no one seemed to know anything about her family. Or was willing to talk to her about them.

"Okay. Why not? I'm in." Hayley decided.

The red heads grin turned predatory. "I'm Sage."

"Hayley." She introduced herself.

"We're going to have so much fun together Hayley."

* * *

Hayley wasn't too surprised when Sage brought them to a night club. The sign over the place read: _Oblivion_.

The building was that was Oblivion was two stories tall. Out of the many windows, flashing lights could be seen, illuminating the street. Loud music played blaring out from the building into the night.

In front of the building a line of people had already formed. Men and women stood impatiently waiting for admittance into the club. At the front of the line, a large man stood, wearing a leather jacket and dark black jeans.

Sage didn't seem to want to wait. She went and moved past the line, going straight to the front. Her lover as Hayley had come to find out he was, moved with her, the ever present smile on his face.

Whenever he looked away it seemed to vanish replaced by an ever present scowl. That smile seemed reserved only for her.

 _You're lucky Sage._ Hayley thought with more than a little jealousy. No one had ever looked at her the same way he looked at Sage.

Following behind the two Hayley watched as she came to a stop in front of the bouncer. She was expecting compulsion that nifty little vampire trick. Instead, the man looked at her, grinned, and let her pass.

As the three moved forward Hayley was left wondering. "Did you know him?"

Sage looked back at her for a moment before her head face forward again. "Yeah. Riley. I turned him around the turn of the century. 1901 or around then if memory serves."

At that point, her lover frowned at her but he seemed to keep silent. What's this about?

Before she could ask, they had reached the door. The lights grew brighter and the music was louder as the three entered the club. It was a giant room. In the center of the room, a dance floor could be found. It was lit up with lights. Flashing lights from the ceiling seemed to converge on the dance floor. People were dancing illuminated by the lights.

Right of the dance floor Hayley saw a bar. A young man stood behind the bar, mixing some kind of drink. Behind him, a large wall full of all different kinds of liquor. Three women sat at the bar and if Hayley had to guess, were trying to flirt with him.

Across the room from the bar, a small stairway was visible. That must lead up to the second floor.

"Come on! Let's have some fun." Sage's voice cut through her thoughts and left Hayley scrambling after the vampiress. It was a surreal experience. Hayley wasn't a stranger to vampires. She'd been around too many as it was but she had never come across one like Sage. The red head seemed… Like a free spirit. A girl who wasn't afraid to let loose. Someone who Hayley could get along with…

 _What am I doing?_ She suddenly thought, following the vampire to the dance floor her silent companion right by her side. They're vampires. When did that stop mattering?

Hayley found she couldn't answer that question. Even Klaus had been charming and she could see the good side of him.

 _I should get out. Finding anything about my parents. Not here with them_. Even as she thought it, Hayley couldn't bring herself to leave.

She watched as Sage pulled her vampire onto the dance floor. Even with the lost look on his face Sage looked to be having so much fun.

What was it about that vampire that drew her towards her? Any other vampire she was sure she'd be able to push off but something about the red head wouldn't leave her.

"She looks like she's having fun." Hayley turned and found a blonde women standing next to her.

Seeing Hayley look at her, the blonde nodded and sipped a bite of the blue drink on her hand.

"Your friend seems to be having a lot of fun and you're here just watching?"

"Hun? Oh no. She's not my friend."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at her, taking another sip of her drink. "Really? You all came in together right?"

"Oh. That was…" Hayley trailed off, giving her a sheepish grin.

The chuckled. "Hey. I won't pry. I'm Cammie by the way." She introduced herself extending her arm.  
Hayley found herself gripping the other women's hand.

"Hayley."

"Hayley. I haven't seen you around here before."

"Oh. Are you a regular?"

"You could say that. See him?" Cammie reached her hand forward pointing at the dance floor, a little ways past Sage.

A guy was dancing… Maybe dancing was too strong a word. Jumping around looking stupid was a more accurate description.

"That stupid looking guy is Kiaan. A friend of mine who loves dragging me here. Against my will I'm here quite often." She admitted. "Though I don't think I've ever seen you around before."

"That's…. Because this is my first time. I just got into the city yesterday."

"Oh. A tourist?"

"Something like that." Hayley admitted. She didn't want to go into the whole my parents abandoned me at birth and I'm trying to find them with a random stranger.

"Well hey. If you want to see any of the good sights-"

"Hayley." Sage was suddenly in front of them, staring at her. Cammie jumped not having heard her approach. In truth even she hadn't. Was she that distracted?

"Oh. Sage."

"Aren't you going to dance?" She asked pointedly.

"I um." Hayley turned to stare helplessly at Cammie which also drew Sages attention. Seeing this Cammie smiled at the vampire.

"Sorry about that. I've been keeping her. I'm Cammie."

"Sage." She said back. "I was hoping to get Hayley but the more the merrier right?"

Cammie blinked. "Um. What?"

"Come dance with us. I promise I don't bite."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**  
That's where I'm going to leave off :3  
If you have the time please comment and review. It really makes my day.  
I hope I did Hayley justice. I really hate her character and tried to keep my disdain of the character out of my writing.

Also. I have an announcement to make. Next week I will be starting my senior year in high school! Yay me :3 Unlike most of the student writers on FF, I'll actually have more time to write for this story than I did on summer vacation. It's strange but I always tend to have less free time in the summers than I do during the school year. So I'll be able to put more time in writing :3

Also, I kept laughing at the image of Finn in a nightclub :3


End file.
